Beautiful Nightmare
by DelenaAndEzria
Summary: Elena has been having reoccurring nightmares which she is unable to explain. But they're just dreams, right? Wrong. What happens when mysterious bad boy, Damon Salvatore arrives in Mystic Falls, and Elena can't help but think she's seen him before. Could he have something to do with her dreams? And could Elena be in danger as she finds herself falling fast and hard for this boy?


**So this is just an idea for a story I came up with the other day. This first chapter is just going to be a really short one, just so I can see whether I should continue with it or not. Apologies if this chapter isn't too great. Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

**Elena's POV**

_I walked along a deserted alleyway. I was in an unfamiliar town, yet I seemed to know where I was going, almost as if I had been here before. It was past midnight. The sky was mostly covered by clouds, blocking the moon from sight. There was no-one else around. I could hear the loud booming of music coming from a nearby nightclub._

_I turned a corner in the alleyway, which lead out onto an empty street, a street which for some reason, I knew would usually be packed and bustling with people during the daytime. It was quite eerie really, seeing it so quiet._

_And that's when I saw it._

_A tall man, with jet-black hair, stalking up behind an unsuspecting woman, a woman who for some unknown reason, I immediately felt the urge to protect._

_The man took another step closer to her, so that only a mere few feet remained between the two of them._

_I seemed to be glued to the spot. Why was I just standing there? I needed to do something. I opened my mouth to scream something but no sound came out._

_I saw the man lunge forward, and that's when everything went black._

_..._

I bolted upright in my bed, breathing heavily. The morning light was starting to stream through my bedroom window. I glanced down at my alarm clock. 6 Am. I sighed.

For the past few months I have been having the same nightmare every night, always ending at the same place. I have no idea where I am, yet the version of me in my dream always seems to know where I'm going. At this stage, after having the same dream so many times, you'd think I'd be able to brace myself for what was about to happen, yet every time comes as much as a shock to me as the last.

I have been searching for some sort of explanation for these reoccurring dreams, but I've always come up blank. Surely there must be some reason behind it all?

When I first went to my Aunt Jenna and told her about these dreams, she just smiled and said it could just be down to stress.

True, since my parents died I have been pretty stressed, but enough to cause horrific nightmares? I still wasn't so sure.

I feel like I may be putting too much thought into all of this, but my mind refuses to accept that these dreams mean nothing.

Something at the back of my mind seems to think that it could be a sign of something. Maybe an insight of something that is going to happen in the future? I tend to push these thoughts aside. I never believed in any sort of fortune telling, or witchcraft, and I wasn't going to start now.

It would make a lot more sense if these dreams were about something that had actually happened to me, but I know that that would be nearly impossible. I have no recollection of anything like that ever happening, and there was no way I could ever forget something as significant as that.

I sighed frustratingly at myself. I was just going to start making myself confused. I had to stop obsessing over this.

Pushing all thoughts about the dream aside, I climbed out of bed and moved to get dressed.

This was going to be a long day.

**A/N So there's chapter one! I told you that it was really short! Again I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't that great, but I would greatly appreciate it if you could let me know what you think of it, and what you think about me continuing on with this story. I promise that the storyline is a lot better, and it's going to get a lot more interesting. Hopefully this will be like nothing you've ever read before. Review!**


End file.
